Phantom and Machine
by Ranger102
Summary: They were the same,they were different.But that made them the same.


Ever since he had been trapped here, in this unfamiliar world, Danny had become increasingly worried that he would never make it back to his friends and family. A professor named Nora Wakeman offered to help him find a way back to his world, which filled Danny with a new-found hope. He met the professors daughter, Jenny, who was a robot! At first the two did not know what to make of each other since he was a phantom while she was a machine, but in the later months they had become great friends.

They got along so well, probably because they were the same, they were different, but that made them the same.

Jenny and Danny sat by each other on a low-hanging tree branch. They were sharing stories of their crazy adventures. There were times where Jenny winced at his story, and there were other times where they both laughed. It was the first time she felt so comfortable…so safe…with Danny.

"I tried to fit in, be a normal teenager but…"

"I know how you feel Dan, but you can't forget about people so special to you, especially your friends and family. They're a part of you.''

Danny looked into her black eyes. "I guess you're right."

Jenny leaned closer to him. "It's painful isn't it?"

"You know what this feels like?."

"I've been through it. It was hard. It still is."

For a few minutes, they just stared at each other. The peace and quiet surrounded them. The only noises that they could hear were the wind blowing through the pine trees and Danny's breathing.

"We should head to the dance. It's gonna start soon."

Danny eyes suddenly widened. "Oh crud! I almost forgot!"

There was a school dance at Tremorton High. Danny been attending there with Jenny and her friend Brad. At first he wasn't interested in going but Jenny persuaded(mostly begged) him to come.

He then turned into his ghost form. Standing up, he jumped off the branch and floated.

"Race ya," Danny smirked.

"You're on!"

The two zoomed off at full speed, they made it to the dance in a matter of seconds. As they stood outside the doors, Danny turned into his human form and was already wearing a black tux. Jenny reshaped her body into a dress outfit. Once done they walked in.

A techno mix blared through the speakers as the colored lights glowed through the darkness. Brad, who had gone for punch, saw Danny and Jenny walking in and went over to greet them.

"Guys! Glad to see you could make it!"

''Wouldn't miss this for the world.'' Jenny said.

The majority of people were already on the dance floor. Danny thought of asking Jenny to dance, but kept swallowing it back down. Finally finding the courage to ask, he was about to ask Brad cut in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Jenny nodded. "Sure, Brad."

Defeated , Danny decided to get some punch. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't furious at Brad in that moment, he tried not to watch, but couldn't take his eyes off of them.

 _Why the hell am I acting like_ _this?_ Danny thought, taking a large gulp of punch.

As Jenny and Brad danced throughout the song, it seemed as if the seconds dragged on and on for Danny. His eyes full of hatred, he could barely control it any longer.

When the song began to reach it's climax, Danny made his way across the room until he reached Jenny and Brad.

He gently tapped on Brads shoulder and ask if he could leave them alone for a second. Brad looked from Danny to Jenny and then back to Danny. An idea came to his mind ha agreed. Before leaving he flashed Danny look saying 'Go for her!'.

Danny blushed slightly but kept his composure.

"May I... Have this dance?" Danny asked, his hand held out.

Jenny hesitated a bit. She was used having danced with her friends but why was she so different with Danny? She agreed and took his hand.

The two then waked to the middle of the room. Soft music was then being played. Once they came to the front end, Jenny came in front of Danny. Her right hand came on his shoulder, while his right hand came on her back. The two began to dance.

Elsa came back together. Their opposite hands returned from where they were put before.

Jenny looked up at him. He only looked back at her, smiling. She only turned away, blushing. Everyone else in the room watched as the two continued to dance together.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, its just, everyone's looking at us." she answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Yet still a smile was on her face.

"Hey, would you like to go some place private?" Danny asked, curiously.

Jenny nodded in agreement. The ballroom was getting more crowded with couples and groups now that the slow songs.

Danny and Jenny had left the ball room. They came outside and were walking down a small, path both sides was small trees and bushes with green leaves. The sky was dark above with the small stars shining above. Danny walked at the right side of Elsa as they walked and finally came to a stop.

Taking a step back, Danny bowed, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Jenny weakly smiled as she took his hand. "Yes. Yes you may'"

Wrapping each other close, they started to step in rhythm. Danny then came up with an idea. He turned into his phantom form and soon the two started floating in the air.

Jenny quickly noticed this and used her rocket pigtails to keep her in the air.

"This is..interesting.'' She said.

''We can go down if you want.''

Jenny thought about it. ''Nah, I like the view.

They stayed like that for awhile, floating in the air until reaching the clouds. Soon though, Danny set them back down onto the stone ground, letting them dance freely.

For the next twenty minutes, they stood in the cold night, twirling and swaying to imaginary music, forgetting about the others and the dance itself. Jenny beamed at Danny. Everything's perfect, Blaze thought, as they danced. "Danny…"

Danny's green eyes stared down at her. "Hmm?"

Before he could react, Jenny pulled him into a passionate kissed, His ice cold lips against her steel cold ones. In surprise, he stumbled back a bit before returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute(but it might as well have been an eternity) before breaking off.

"…Thank you for coming, this really means a lot to me."

"For you, I'd do this a thousand times over," Shadow replied, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Jenny giggled.''I don't doubt it.''


End file.
